Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a medium that are capable of switching color conversion tables according to the peripheral speed ratio between the photoconductive drum and the developing roller.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image formation apparatus records an image by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive drum, making the toner adhere to a photoconductive drum with a developer to develop the electrostatic latent image, and transferring the toner from the photoconductive drum onto a recording sheet. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-210489 discloses a technique to extend a color gamut that is reproducible when an image is output by varying the peripheral speed ratio between the photoconductive drum and the developing roller of such an image formation apparatus.
However, such a variable peripheral speed ratio of the developing roller to the photoconductive drum changes the amount of toner supply to be used to form an image. When the color gamut extends, the density of the whole output image including a low-density part is changed. As a result, a color in a color gamut which is reproducible when the photoconductive drum rotates at the same peripheral speed as the developing roller may be changed because of the change of the amount of toner supply with the change of the peripheral speed ratio.